Christmas Night in the Land of Departure
by BladesofRyuu
Summary: Its Christmas Night in the Land of Departure and everyone is sound asleep. Or are they? Young Ventus is having problems sleeping on this Magical Night. This is my first Fan Fiction ever! Its also my very first Christmas special xD ONE SHOT R AND R PLEASE


**Edit: Just fixing some errors ^^;**

**Hey Everyone! This is my very first Fan fiction. So it probably sucks ^^; Advice is wanted! Note this is a Christmas Special i'm in the Christmas spirit so I made this xD**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Also you will have to have played Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep to understand the characters. If you haven't then don't read this!**

**

* * *

**

**_Christmas Night In the Land of _****_Departure._**

It was the middle of the night in the Land of Departure. Ventus, Aqua, And Terra were sound asleep in their rooms, or were they?

Ventus started stirring around in his bed, wondering if he'll ever get to sleep.

"Ugh why can't I sleep?" The young blonde boy mumbled to himself. "I wonder if Aqua and Terra are awake."

After stirring around in bed for a hour the boy finally decided to get up and check on his friends.

"Hmm maybe I should check on terra first…" Ventus said quietly while he walked towards Terra's door.

"Psst! Terra, Are you awake?"

In terra's room the young keyblade master was sound asleep, Unaware of Ventus calling him outside his door.

"I guess he's not awake. Darn." Ventus said as he walked away from Terra's door. "Guess I should check up on aqua."

The young boy continued to walk towards Aquas door when he heard it creak open a bit.

_Huh? _He thought to himself. _So she is awake!_

A girl with a mature looking body and beautiful blue hair wearing a white night gown then walked outside as she opened the door.

"I'll just be a minute." She mumbled to herself. _Huh? _She turned around to see Young Ventus standing there.

"Ven? What are you doing awake?"

"I'm sorry Aqua I cant sleep…This is my first Christmas and I'm so excited!"

You see Ventus used to be a apprentice of Master Xehanort a old Keyblade master, Before a accident happened and Ventus lost all his memories. He was then sent to live in the Land of Departure as a apprentice of Master Eraqus. This is his first year in the Land of Departure; He never had a Christmas before so he was excited as ever!

"Oh I see. I couldn't sleep cause I sort of forgot something…" Aqua was in a hurry because she forgot to get her presents for Ventus and Terra. Aqua, Ven, And Terra became close friends not too long ago and she wanted to give them something for Christmas.

"Can I come with you?" Ventus asked.

"I'm sorry its important I can't let you see. Its uh…Uh a surprise." Aqua giggled to herself.

"Well can I at least talk with you? Please?"

"Oh alright, I should have enough time!" Aqua gave a small smile. "Come into my room we'll talk there." Aqua walked back into her room after saying this.

(A Hour Later)

"Thanks for talking with me Aqua. I just got so nervous about Christmas. I don't remember having one before I came here."

"Anytime Ven, You can talk with me about anything you know that."

"You know? I think I might be able to sleep now!"

"That's great! I've got to go get some stuff now anyway it's already too late." Aqua said with a smile before she walked out the room. "Well? You're not staying in my room you know." She laughed while saying this.

"Oh sorry!" The boy walked out of Aquas room and looked at her with a smile. "Goodnight Aqua."

"Night ven!"

(Later)

Ventus was finally asleep after almost 2 hours. He was excited for the big day tomorrow. Presents, Friends, And fun. He knew this would be the best day of his life. And better yet he gets to spend it with his close friends and his master.

(The next day)

_Hey Ventus! Wake up sleepy head! Come on its Christmas! Ven? Come on sleepy head…BOO!_

"Ahhhh!" Ventus screamed as he jolted forward. "Terra you scared me!"

The buff looking brown haired keyblade master laughed at him. "That look on your face is priceless. Master Eraqus and Aqua are waiting! Come on!"

"Alright I'll be there in a second!"

Terra then walked out of the room and went to join Eraqus and Aqua.

"Today's the day! Christmas!" Ventus jolted out of bed and ran down to the main room where the Tree was set up.

As Ventus opened the doors his eyes widened.

"Wow…"

All his friends were waiting for him at the Tree. And so the perfect Christmas began.

THE END

* * *

**So How was it huh? Not the best but I put heart and soul into this xD Hope you enjoyed!**

**R and R Please -^_^-**

**And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
